


Step Into The Light

by AuguriesofInnocence



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Breaking News: Alien Symbiote Has No Gender, Dubious Science, M/M, Rated for Deadpool's Language, Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children, Spiderman's humor, They Are Venom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguriesofInnocence/pseuds/AuguriesofInnocence
Summary: Peter just wanted to hold his Lovers' hand and walk with them in the sunlight.  Basic every day dating stuff right?  Not too much to ask?  The fact that they're Venom does possibly complicate matters...
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Peter Parker, Eddie Brock/Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Venom, Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Step Into The Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Thanks to the amazing Lavenderlotion for suggesting Venom/Peter and causing me to spiral out of control trying to think of a way for them to have an adorable date that didn't involve skulking on rooftops or the cover of night. <3

Peter steadfastly ignored the cockroach, dear god he hoped it was just a cockroach, crawling over the thin and tattered toe of his sneaker which rested on the dubious, very much non-hallowed, and suspiciously sticky floor of Sister Margaret’s Home For Wayward girls.

“Are you, um, really sure that this thing will do what you said?” he asked Wade, currently staring intently at him from across the table, heart eyes bulging in a way that was both comical and slightly concerning. Resting his head on steepled fingers like a love-struck schoolgirl Wade fluttered his lashes at Peter.

“Pete, Petey-Pie, my sweet little pumpkin eater, have I ever let you down?” He drawled, holding eye contact with Peter far past what was socially acceptable.

“So, so many times Wade.” Peter deadpanned, truthfully, not even slightly phased.

“Exactly! Which is why this time I haven’t; aaaand, this handy little doohickey that looks like the bastard child of a pocket watch and a chest harness with definitely, for sure, probably, function as a futuristic and improbable image scrambler! Ready and able to turn the most grotesque, I mean truly vile, absolutely terrifying and undeserving of--”

“Wade!”

“By which I mean completely loveable goo monsters into relatively bland and uninteresting dudes! Handy for monster-fuckers everywhere!”

Peter ran his hand through his messy brown hair and chuckled helplessly, fond.

Wade pulled his mask up to the bridge of his nose, a sign of the hard earned trust between them, gulping down his beer noisily before inhaling dramatically, “But seriously kid, fit this kinky piece of tech across your man’s beefy and inhuman shoulders and anybody looking at him will see a fat load of uninteresting bland whatever, like the notice-me-not spell from Harry Potter! And not like...a horrifying mass of black space ooze with a hentai tongue. Fun date times abound! It’s the least I could do for my fave hero BFF!” he rambled, with a wry grin.

“I really appreciate this Wade,” Peter said, sincere. “You’re the best friend a spider could ask for.”

Standing up from the barstool he paused to place a gentle kiss to Wade’s scarred cheek before heading toward the door.

“OMG, Spiderman said it, we really  _ are  _ BFFs,” his spider senses caught Wade’s elated whisper as he pushed his way out of the bar and into the cold smoggy air of New York at night.

“We really are,” he said quietly to himself, smiling. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow. Venom was in for a treat.

The trip home went by in a blur, literally, as he swung through the skies of Manhattan to Queens. Soon he was crawling through his apartment window, barely pausing to strip off his smoke covered civvies before peeling himself out of his spider suit. He’d learned long ago that sleeping in any type of spandex was never pleasant.

He tipped gracelessly into bed, tension seeping out of his lithe frame, and smiled drowsily. He couldn’t wait to see his boyfriends’ face when he told them that they could finally all be out together in public. Wade had really come through, and Saturdays were date night.

The sun rose on Saturday morning and instead of the lethargic lump of insomnia and fatigue swaddled in bundles of bedsheets that usually greeted it, Peter Parker was up and at ‘em. He’d risen--er--shone, and was feeling refreshed, excited to see Eddie and the symbiote and have his first real date night with Venom.

Swinging by for a quick cup of joe (really that joke would never get old), at the street cart that owed spiderman a really large (radioactive and glowing) favor, he headed over to his boyfriends’ apartment. He was possibly humming a random little ditty and singing “listen bud, he’s got radioactive blood” when he swung through their window, but if he was, really, who could blame him?

His human lover did not startle awake. Unlike Peter he did not know how special this day was, and so he was up to his usual routine of sleeping until possibly noon. The symbiote, however, crept out of his boyfriend’s abdomen, black and fluid, rows of teeth bared in a grin, giant white eyes turned up at the corners.

“Peter,” they said, deep voice uncanny and echoing, “you are early,” they said happily, winding about Peter’s arm to nuzzle his face. Their breath was warm and wet against Peter’s cheek and their long prehensile tongue snaked out to lick a short stripe across Peter’s cheek. The love for them welled up in Peter, almost tangible.

“Hey V,” he said, “I’m early because I brought you guys a surprise!”

The excitement in his voice was palpable and caused V to writhe in the air in excitement, the amorphous black mass seeming to bend the laws of physics in front of his eyes.

“Eddie,” the symbiote intoned in a booming voice, “ _ Eddie.” _

Eddie groaned loudly and rolled over in bed, shoving his pillow forcefully over his head.

“Edieee,” V managed to whine and growl at the same time, and Eddie’s incredibly mussed head peered balefully out at them from beneath his pillow.

“V, what the fuck-- Peter, what the hell are you doing here? What the fuck time is it right now?” Eddie asked with an inhuman moan.

“Babe!” Peter said, pressing a conciliatory kiss to Eddie’s sleep creased cheek. “I have something for you, for both of you, for Venom,” he said hopefully, eyes wide and imploring, like the cheater he was.

“For Venom?” Eddie asked, confused. “It’s you, otherwise I’d ask if you’d gone and killed somebody and brought me the head. What in the hell could you bring back here for Venom?”

“This!” said Peter, presenting the image scrambler with a flourish.

The room was full of silence.

“Umm, babe, if you wanted to try some new type of bondage I know you know I’m up for it, and you definitely did need to get me up early just for that-”

“What isss it Peter?” V asked, sounding rather put out as well

“Oh, well I guess there’s no reason you would know, is there? It’s an image scrambler, Venom can wear it out for date night and nobody will notice him at all. We can finally all be out in the open together and nobody will run screaming, or even care!” he explained cheerfully, waving the device around like a bit of an idiot.

Suddenly Eddie and V merged, black ropy tendrils enveloping Eddie’s human frame; huge and looming, bulging with muscle, spidery-white symbol on their chest like they were marked as Peter’s own before they’d ever met, Venom stood before him. 

**“You hunted down this device for Venom?”** Venom asked, massive inky hand brushing through Peter’s wind-tousled hair.

“Of course I did, Love,” Peter answered them, smile blinding.

**“You want to walk beside Venom in the sunlight, hand in hand?”** They asked, voice echoing and ominous in the small room.

“That’s beautiful Love, that’s exactly what I want,” Peter responded tenderly, eyes shining.

**“Thank you, love, we would love to.”** They.told him, monstrous voice definitely not trembling.

Fingers quivering with joy Peter helped them fit the device around their broad and void-dark chest, unable to wipe the smile from his lips. A tear escaped his eye and Venom reached down and brushed it away.

**“We love you so much Peter.”** They breathed out, as gently as he’d ever heard them.

“I love you too, so so much.” He said wetly, and, lacing his fingers through theirs, he led them out of the apartment and into the sunlight.


End file.
